Wireless power transfer (WPT) is important to many emerging applications and is commonly realized by means of near-field inductive coupling. This type of power delivery system is advantageously used for biomedical implants, neural activity monitoring/stimulation, emerging lab-on-chip (LoC) applications, RFID, and non-contact testing.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.